monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lioleian
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/278/0/4/boredom_by_13thedeath-d5gur9v.png http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/134/7/e/514___the_wanderer_by_13thedeath-d658lyd.png here two examples of my drawing styles (didn't you say you wanted to see them?)... about shagara i need the female version ( ;__; ) is there ANY pics of it?... i truly need it! ArcEarth (talk) 13:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Allowing you to speak in our Board Please come and check User blog:PitchBlack696/Blog: Admins Board from time to time on how you can be of great help to the wiki. Thank you :D ~Mckrongs Well... indeed! and that one in the Vangis armor was Koishi http://13thedeath.deviantart.com/art/Empire-341183669 <--- my little Koishi #1 fan nest<3 (and my own gallery) anyway, i need your help. so far i found http://blog-imgs-60.fc2.com/m/h/3/mh3gf/20130916025528312.jpg this picture http://pokehun.blog.fc2.com/blog-category-1.html these ones http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mh4_0923_09_%281%29.jpg and this one... having wings (wtf?) since you know japanese... can you find ANY better picture of the female Arc Armor? i dunno if there is a High-Rank one (maybe that one with wings) or that's just the gunner one (saad... i wanted Shagaru wings!) i REALLY need a confirmation if there exist any other swordsman design set anyway, will likely draw koishi in arc (mine<3) armor while insect-staff-jumping in the air while, on the background we will -possibly- see Dara THE DRAWING IS HARD, and might likely end up by just doing Koishi-in-arc-armor, but i'll be trying... anyway: http://i39.tinypic.com/2saciki.jpg ;//v//; delicious waifu going all "Gaoo! i'm a Goa Magara!" with a Goa<3 like i wasn't enough obsessed with both<3 maybe it's just luck <(-)3 last thing: are you the same guy of the youtube themes videos? i admire you! have you possibly got any skype? i'm " arcearth " if you want ;) looking forward to talk to you again... and *sisfists* for Hartmann Youkai Girl, best theme song ; v ; <3 ArcEarth (talk) 23:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: alright I know myself too that "Dhi" for instance is a contraction of De + i (lower case, just if so to speak). It's unfortunate the IME system uses the -h- to shorten it. I prefer to say Deisufiroa or Odeibatorasu to be quite honest of Dhisu or Odhi. It looks ugly. Dhuragaua as we call it with IME would be Deyu-ragaua is we go 1-by-1, contracted to Dyuragaua. I was never informed of what kind of romanization we're applying here. People just randomly do whatever they please. There's no offense or disrespect in your message. At least you brought it nicely unlike someone else. I also have more reason to trust you when it comes to this. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I guess that settles things then. Thanks a lot. Artemis Paradox (talk) 00:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC)